


Words Are Pack Hunters

by ReadyJoan



Series: Murder Wedding [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, but not will or hanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy, promises and wedding planning after the fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his mind, they were back in Hannibal’s office. They were sitting across from each other, talking, making their own melody. It sounded suspiciously like crashing waves, but Will ignored that. He kept his focus on Hannibal’s unwavering stability. He was his paddle. 

When he finally woke it was on a beach. He was deathly cold and his shoulder was stiff with pain. His cheek felt like it was branded with a fire that wouldn’t go out. His body wouldn’t listen to him for a long time and he lay there unmoving. He turned his head to the side finally and he saw Hannibal beside him. He was sitting upright but he was breathing heavily. He’d dragged them both to the shore. 

“I don’t think I can carry you this time,” Hannibal said. Will flashed back to waking up in his bed, clean and safe from Mason and Cordell. 

“Was anything vital hit?” 

Hannibal didn’t answer so Will forced himself up. They made their way inland, leaning on each other, and they didn’t say anything more. 

Over the weeks it took them to recover they still barely exchanged words. It was strange for them. Their entire relationship had always been full of conversation. Will didn’t feel like talking with his face grinding out pain whenever he did, with his old life hovering behind him like a shadow and Hannibal slept a great deal, his recovery slow and painful. They slept in the same bed. Somehow it seemed strange not to. They found themselves touching just as much as they did on the cliff side. Will reaching out for Hannibal’s shoulder and hip. Hannibal clinging to Will’s side. 

Other than that their touches were clinical and purposeful. Helping each other change bandages, get into the shower, or get up out of bed. Before they slept they would talk quietly for a few minutes usually.

Will was absently kneading at Hannibal’s shoulder as they lay turned toward each other. It was barely 9 o clock but they were both exhausted simply from living out the day. Will went through all of his memories over and over. Anything that had to do with Hannibal. It’s something he did obsessively ever since Hannibal tried to drive him out of his mind and he could never make himself stop. Even with Hannibal locked up for three years he couldn’t stop. 

“What are you thinking, Will?” Hannibal asked, softly. He squeezed Will’s side a little to get his attention, almost pinching him.

“Chiyoh. She said that we were nakama. You and me.”

“I assume you know what it means.”

“Close friends.”

Hannibal went back to petting his side soothingly. “Do you find that accurate?”

Will didn’t say anything so Hannibal continued. “Japanese is a formal and precise language. Nakama does mean a close friend but it has the connotation of a comrade too. Someone you’ve been through something with and come out the other side.”

“A battle-tested friendship.” Will smiled and saw them in Hannibal’s office again, by the fire. He missed that place, even if he visited it often in his mind palace. “I don’t think any friendship has been more tested than ours.”

Hannibal smiled that small barely there smile. “Japanese has many words that express love. Which word you choose is important.”

Will looked into Hannibal’s dark eyes and squeezed his shoulder lightly. “Which word would you choose then?”

Hannibal slid his hand up his shoulder and settled it in his hair. Will almost flinched. He hadn’t done it in that particular way since he gutted him. He supposed it was deliberate. What did Hannibal do that wasn’t?

“Bedelia said you were in love with me.” 

“Is that why you’re intent on paying her a visit once we’ve recovered enough?” He sounded amused.

“Hasn’t that been your intent all along? She said you send her recipes.”

Hannibal continued stroking the side of his head, through his hair. “Are you simply mirroring my intent then? Or is it something else?”

“I didn’t like that you took her with you when you ran away. Sometimes I wonder if that wasn’t half the reason I went looking for you.” Will thought it would be harder to admit that than it was. Despite the quiet between them he didn’t find anything difficult to discuss with Hannibal anymore. 

Hannibal chuckled a little and then groaned a little as he shifted a bit in the bed. “Jealousy?”

Will closed his eyes. “Regret. It should have been me. Jealousy came a little later I guess.”

“Recently? When you started having conversations with her? She said I was in love with you and you finally believed it?”

Will became aware that it was raining outside. He listened to it fill the stillness of their borrowed house. “I finally believed I wasn’t mixing my own feelings up with yours. That you weren’t just playing a game with me, for your own curiosity and amusement.”

“I never was, Will.” His fingers tightened in his hair for a moment but eased just as quickly. “The word I would choose to tell you is ‘Aishiteru’. It is said rarely and only between those in a serious relationship, spouses. It means you are in love.”

“Aishiteru.” Will said the word carefully, mimicking Hannibal’s pronunciation. Hannibal made a little affirmative sound, that he’d said it well. Will pushed in closer and gave him a soft brush of a kiss. Hannibal accepted it and didn’t press when Will left it at that. They settled in to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add some more. Bedelia makes a brief appearance.

Bedelia was cooperative at first. Will had warned her and she still hadn’t run after all. Her jabs weren’t limited to trying to stab Will with a fork though. After one too many veiled comments about Hannibal’s intentions toward him, Will reached his limit. 

“You taste bitter Bedelia,” Will said between bites.

Hannibal watched them both with barely contained amusement but stayed nearly silent throughout their macabre dinner. The candlelight was more funereal than romantic. 

“I suppose you would taste sweet. Almost syrupy.” Bedelia slurred a little but her words were still chosen carefully. 

“Pity you’ll never get a chance to eat me then.” Will ground out between his clenched teeth. 

“Yes. I do wonder what true love would taste like. Do you know Hannibal?” Bedelia smiled at him all the way at the other end of the table.

Hannibal smiled back briefly before cutting his meat. “I can’t say for sure, though I imagine it would give the meat a tender taste. Bitterness could still seep in at the last moment and ruin it at the point of death.”

Will rubbed at his eyes in irritation and immediately regretted it as Bedelia’s glazed eyes returned to him. 

“Yes, I suppose it could. Everything in life is transient and trying to hold on with a slippery grasp is a fool’s errand, don’t you think?”

Hannibal’s knife and fork clicked on the plate and against each other as he piled some rice on. It set Will’s teeth even more on edge. 

“Some could argue that. Others would say love is a transcendent thing.” Hannibal’s voice was as calm as ever. 

Bedelia speared a piece of her own meat on her fork delicately and brought it to her mouth. “And what would you say?” She bit down on meat and chewed.

Hannibal leaned back in his chair. “I would say it is impossible for anyone to understand. Least of all you.”

Will wanted to smile triumphantly but he kept his face perfectly neutral. “Psychoanalyzing can only get you so far Bedelia. Then again you were supposedly behind the veil and I was only ever on the other side.”

Bedelia swallowed and frowned. “You’re not still lying to yourself then? That you’re any different than Hannibal?”

There was heavy silence for a few moments. A candle somewhere in the room hissed and guttered out. “I’m behind the veil.”

“So very romantic. Doomed lovers then? Or have you gotten that far?” She glanced up at Hannibal. “No. It must be frustrating. Or maybe just uncertain and awkward at this point.” 

Flashes of Bedelia and Hannibal in bed lit up his brain, unwanted. It was like when he was imagining Hannibal and Alana but this was so much worse. Back then he could tell himself it was worry over Alana at least. Now he couldn’t hide from why he was tormenting himself with his imagination. He wanted to shout at Bedelia that it was none of her business but that would be saying too much. There was nothing for her to even know. Did she imagine it and feel jealousy? “Are you finished Bedelia?”

Bedelia speared another bite. “Why should I stop? Why should I do anything that would make you more comfortable?”

“It might prolong your own comfort,” Hannibal offered. His look was serious and she didn’t miss it.

“Perhaps I’m not interested in my own comfort. Will you be comfortable every night with him in your bed Hannibal? Do you think his intent to kill you has vanished now that his latest attempt has failed? Pulling you off a cliff was certainly dramatic but a knife in the back works just as well.” She set her fork down and settled back in her chair apparently satisfied with herself. 

The smug look on her face after accusing him of plans to kill Hannibal was too much for Will. He took his knife deliberately and stabbed her straight in the heart. She barely even reacted before she slumped over. Will checked his own response and could only feel his slow heartbeat and general relief that she was dead. “Impulsive maybe.” 

Hannibal took his napkin and wiped delicately at his mouth before he got up from the table. He walked over to Will and stood over him. “Being impulsive from time to time is nothing to worry over. But why let her get to you?”

Will looked up at Hannibal. “You’re for me, not anyone else. If I could kill all your past lovers I probably would.”

“Alana is a waiting promise.” 

“She has a family.”

“Bedelia did as well. She had those who cared for her.”

Will tried to imagine it. Aging parents, siblings maybe who would mourn her. “It’s different.”

Hannibal knelt down by Will’s chair, steadying himself on the back of it. “I don’t begrudge you your preferences. However, I do want you to admit they are only your personal preferences that have nothing to do with morality anymore and never really did.”

Will could feel a denial trying to escape his lips, a habit of arguing against Hannibal’s particular brand of philosophy. But he bit his lips and gave Hannibal a terse nod. Hannibal smoothed a hand over his hair and then pulled him to him by the back of his neck. He hadn’t done it in that particular way since he stabbed him. But he only kissed him softly. Will huffed a laugh. “Positive associations to overcome past negative ones Doctor?”

Hannibal tugged at his hair as he had then. “We’re not in therapy anymore, Will, but I’m still a psychiatrist.” 

He bit back a sarcastic reply and simply kissed him back. Hannibal pulled away sooner than he’d have liked. 

“There is something I want to say to you. I will be straightforward though my instincts tell me to do the opposite.” He looked up at Will and took his hand gently. “Do you believe I keep my promises, Will?”

Will hesitated but then nodded. Hannibal gave a satisfied nod back and then took his hand in both of his. “I promise you right now, I will never physically harm you again for any reason.” 

The air Will’s lungs seemed stuck for a moment. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his eyes dry. “Not even for reciprocity?”

“For any reason.” Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hand minutely. 

“When did you decide this?”

“When I surrendered. I surrendered to you.” He lifted his hand then and kissed it. Will wanted to snatch it away and he could feel his face heat. 

“What Bedelia said. I wasn’t thinking that about you. That you were going to stab me in the back. Are you thinking-”

“No, I didn’t think you would try to kill me again. I just want things to be clear between us now.”

“I promise.“ Will felt like it wasn’t enough but he didn’t know what else to say.

Hannibal smiled. “An exchange of vows.”

“Should we get rings too?” Will meant it as a joke and then suddenly realized it wasn’t a joke at all. 

Hannibal turned his wrist over to show Will his scar. “We’ve marked each other but traditional symbols are important.”

Will let out a breath. “A ceremony?”

“There is no one worthy to witness us or tie us together. It’s something we have to decide on our own.”

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “I already decided when I got you out.”

Hannibal caressed his hair to complete the positive association game he was still playing. “Perhaps we could set a date.”

Will laughed. “Then we can have a wedding night.”

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled in the candlelight. “We need time to recover a little more and to stock the boat. Two weeks?”

“Where are we honeymooning?” He wanted to jam his foot in his mouth. It started off as a joke but now he was suddenly almost done planning their serial killer wedding.

“People usually go somewhere tropical don’t they?”

Will shrugged. “We can do that. Going back to Italy now seems reckless even for us.”

“I agree.” With that he stood, grunting a little with effort and pain. “I still want to show you Florence at some point. But right now, we have a mess to clean.”


End file.
